Letting Loose
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Set late S3. Castle and Beckett get hot and steamy while removing as little clothing as possible. LJ Castle Kink Meme prompt.


**Disclaimer:** If Castle were mine, it would be one big 24/7 orgy of hotness. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Anyone else seem to have noticed the fic shortage we've been having lately? My muse went absolutely nuts from boredom, perused the LJ Castle Kink Meme, and then this was born...

* * *

Kate gasped, her laughter cut off as Castle dragged her into a tiny room and surprised her with a heated kiss.

She was slightly tipsy, champagne from the limo ride to the New York Heat Wave premiere buzzing happily through her system, making her mind fuzzy and her body warm. It had been a magical night- spa treatments with Alexis, Martha and Lanie, followed by dinner, red carpet interviews, and autographs with the fans. The spotlight, she reluctantly found, wasn't quite as bad as she'd made it out to be after all.

"Castle," she gasped, moaning softly as he dragged his lips over her jaw and backed her against the nearest wall, "What are we doing?"

The light from the projector flickered across his face, the audience laughing in the theater below as Rook made a fool of himself in front of Nikki for the first time.

Leaning back in, his mouth hovered just over hers as he spoke, "Something we should've done a long time ago."

She shivered, her heart thundering in her chest as a moment of clarity settled over her. It was the type of feeling that usually came directly before something big happened in her life, something that she wasn't quite sure was going to work out, but she knew that she had to take a chance on it anyway.

And, then he was kissing her again.

Her entire body swooned, need settling low in her stomach. Castle was kissing her- Richard _freaking_ Castle- her partner, the man she'd grown to love over the last three years, and miraculously... the world hadn't ended. Kate ran her fingers through his hair, grunting against him as his hands slid down her body and hooked under her thighs, lifting her until she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

The world spun, need overtaking them. Kisses turned frantic- tongues, lips, and teeth- as their hips began grinding together. She was desperate to feel him, sliding a hand down his surprisingly muscular chest and stomach until she was palming the impressive bulge in his pants. Rubbing and teasing until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Beckett, please..."

She smirked, lowering the zipper so she could reach through the front of his boxers and release him from the confines of his pants. He was hot and hard, absolutely perfect in her eyes. Small fingers tightened around him, caressing him, making them both shudder in pleasure as hips bucked and he brushed against the damp silk that she wore underneath her dress.

That was it, what pushed her over the edge. Like lightening tingling across her skin, making her throb and whimper with desire. She needed him. Now. After almost three years of foreplay, could anyone really blame her, though?

Tugging her panties to the side, she guided him through her heat, head rearing back as he finally slipped inside of her. Lost in the delicious feeling- her eyes screwed shut, swollen lips pursed- she was too distracted to register his hot breath tickling the side of her neck until after the dull sting of his teeth had already pierced her skin. She hissed and he paused, laving the wound briefly before shifting until their foreheads rested together, his restraint truly being tested as they both savored the moment.

This was really happening, wasn't it?

Kate cupped his cheek, her lashes fluttering open. She needed to see those eyes, light blue darkened with lust. It made her melt in his arms, long since forgotten muscles flexing around him. He moaned, instinctively thrusting into her, the feeling so perfect that she was certain that _this _is exactly where all the authors of those bodice ripper novels must have gotten their ideas from. Their hips rolled together, each reveling in the new sensation, but it wasn't long before she grew impatient. Tugging him forward she caught his mouth with her own, tongue slipping past his lips in a repeated motion that he soon mirrored below.

From there, it didn't take long. All she could think and breath and feel was him. Each sigh and every whisper, his fingertips dancing over her breast through the fancy, deep green gown that he'd picked out for her, brought her closer to the edge. One of them moaned, teeth nibbling her bottom lip, tongue flicking across it, and her nails accidentally bit into the nape of his neck. His heady scent swirled around her, their rhythm becoming harder and faster. Driving for completion, to lose themselves in each other. And just when she thought she could endure no more, the angle of his hips changed, sliding against her in a way that made her mouth drop open and her mind go gloriously blank.

The pleasant burn building between her legs intensified tenfold, breath stuttering in the back of her throat. She could feel everything- her muscles locking in anticipation, the thrill that ran through her each time he thrust back inside of her, the contour of his body against hers, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips. Nothing though, compared to feeling him shudder in her arms, moaning his release against her ear. Her entire world exploded. Sending her fluttering around him in waves so powerful that the room seemed to dim and all she could hear was the sound of her own pulse thundering in her ears.

Eventually, they slowed to a stop. Oxygen seeping back into her system, clinging to the feeling as she floated happily back down from the clouds.

"God, why did we wait so long to do that?" he chuckled, his voice rumbling against her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

She smiled lazily, "As long as we don't wait that long before it happens again, I don't think it really matters."

"So, you're not mad that I brought you up here- in a public venue no less- to have my evil way with you?"

Her eyes widened. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. She'd been having fun, joking with him after she'd reluctantly made a joint introductory speech for the movie, and the next thing she knew he was tugging her down abandoned hallways telling her that he wanted to show her something. She'd followed him without question, letting herself enjoy his childish antics for a change, and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her. It had been a perfect culmination of everything that happened in the last year- Gina, Josh, serial killers, trust lost and regained- just what they needed.

"No, I'm not mad," Kate sighed, running a hand soothingly over the back of his head, "But, Castle? If you _ever_ do that again in a place where I'd have to arrest us both for indecent exposure, I'll take pleasure in killing you slowly. Got it?"

He grinned, pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her jaw, "I love you, too."

Her heart fluttered, lashes slipping shut as she sighed and gave into the urge to nuzzle her cheek against his.

Below them, the audience roared.

"I know," she whispered.

One day soon, she'd actually be able to say it back. But, for now it was enough.

**End.**


End file.
